Conventional touch-sensing devices may detect the presence and location of a touch or the proximity of an object (such as a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area. A touch-sensing device may be, or may be associated with, a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), smartphone, satellite navigation device, portable media player, portable game console, kiosk computer, point-of-sale device, household appliance, or other suitable device.
Conventional touch-sensing devices may utilize different types of touch-sensitive technologies such as, for example, resistive touch-sensing devices, surface acoustic wave touch-sensing devices, and capacitive touch-sensing devices. In capacitive touch-sensing devices, when an object touches or is brought in proximity to an electrode array of a touch-sensing device, a change in capacitance may occur within the electrode array at the location of the touch or proximity. The touch-sensing device may then process the change in capacitance to determine the position of the object.